


Don't You Dare

by kashumaguflu



Series: acotar drabbles [19]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Flying Lessons, Humor, rhys is such a troublemaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 04:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9219773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashumaguflu/pseuds/kashumaguflu
Summary: Written for the following prompt asked on my tumblr:“I will knock you on your ass if you even think about it.”





	

Today was the day. 

 

The day that Rhys was finally going to teach me how to fly. I’d been dying to learn since I discovered I had wings, but this was all new to me. I had wings. Actual _wings._

 

Rhys took the day off as High Lord in order to teach me. He’d been overwhelmingly supportive and encouraging about it, but I was still incredibly anxious.

 

That left us to right now – both of us standing on the edge of the House of Wind. I looked down to the city below, but that was a terrible idea. I backed up a few steps, wrapping my arms around my waist.

 

Rhys stepped up next to me, placing a comforting hand on my lower back. “Feyre, darling,” he said softly. “If you’re not ready yet, we don’t have to do it today.”

 

I shook my head. “No, I want to learn. I _need_ to learn,” I said. “I want to be able to fly with you and the Illyrians. I am the High Lady of the Night Court, I should know how to fly.”

 

Rhys’s lips curled up into a smile. “Then we’ll start now.” He walked around me, and I could feel his hot breath on the back of my neck, causing goosebumps to instantly appear on my skin. “We’ll do it the way I learned.”

 

I thought back on the stories he told me about flying – about his mother teaching him. I instantly froze.

 

“No way, Rhys. You are _not_ pushing me off this cliff.”

 

Rhys chuckled. “Come on, Feyre. It’s how I learned. It’s how all Illyrians learn.” He dragged a finger down my spine, between the membranes of my wings. I shivered.

 

I turned around to face him. “I will knock you on your ass if you even think about it.”

 

He put up his hands in a sign of surrender, that typical smirk gracing his lips. “As you wish.”

 

I turned back around to look at the open sky before me. I could do this. I’d encountered so many evils and difficult tasks in my life – I could fly. No big deal.

 

Just as I was preparing to step off the ledge, I sensed Rhys behind me. That could only mean one thing.

_Don’t you dare_ , I said to his mind.

 

I felt his amusement through the bond. _Do what, darling?_

 

I swiveled around and pounced, pushing him off the cliff. 

 


End file.
